Écho
by Virgo Aries
Summary: Light est à la poursuite d'un mystérieux tueur en série qu'il a surnommé L à cause d'un détail, récurrent et sanglant... entre lui et Kira s'engage un dialogue d'artistes, qui les poussera à se rapprocher bien plus que prévu. Jusqu'où ira leur fascination? Entre meurtres et sous-entendus qu'ils sont les seuls à percevoir, deux esprits s'affrontent. Rated M car pas plus haut, BxB
1. Chapitre 1 La morte au bouquet de fleurs

Chapitre 1 La morte au bouquet de fleurs

« Comment ça encore ?! »

Le cri avait fusé, impossible à contenir. Light Yagami jeta rageusement les feuilles qu'il tenait à la main, ignorant leur course désordonnée jusqu'au sol. Ca y est, il avait _encore _frappé, ce malade était de retour. Le huitième meurtre en deux mois, une victime chaque semaine. Matsuda lui tendit une photo, un air horrifié sur le visage. Il s'agissait d'une jeune femme blonde couverte de sang, ses longues anglaises bien coiffées arrangées en une coiffure sophistiquée. Pieds nus, elle portait une longue et belle robe blanche soyeuse. Assise contre le mur d'une ruelle large mais très sombre, elle tenait un bouquet de fleurs dans les mains, paisible. Sur sa poitrine trônait un L majuscule tracé avec son propre fluide vital. Elle ressemblait à une jeune fille de peinture, d'une beauté certaine mais maladive, le teint pâle de sa peau tranchant avec les éclaboussures carmin. Ses vêtements, le mur, le sol, tout était propre. Une mise en scène.

Il y a une différence très nette avec les crimes perpétrés jusqu'à cette nuit… les seuls points communs sont le choix hétéroclite des cibles, la mort par arme blanche et le L ensanglanté sur le torse. Mais là, on dirait une toile exposée en pleine rue… il a pris le temps de l'apprêter, de la nettoyer, de lui faire prendre la pose. Il commence à se voir comme un artiste maintenant qu'il a confiance en lui et ses méthodes.

Le Kira qui sommeillait en lui regardait cette étrange composition d'un œil appréciateur. Il était doué, ce tueur en série surnommé L par Light. Cela faisait deux mois qu'il le traquait, il avait été chargé de l'enquête depuis le début- son brillant esprit n'avait pas fait mince impression. Officiellement, son équipe n'existait pas. Un fantôme, un tueur qui chassait d'autres tueurs. En plus d'être comme les affaires précédentes, c'est-à-dire divertissant, celui-ci promettait un réel intérêt. Enfin quelqu'un qui excitait au plus haut point sa curiosité. Il faut dire qu'il s'ennuyait, entouré sans arrêt de gens stupides, insipides autant dans leur conversation que leur vie. Son père, sa mère, sa petite sœur, leur banalité désarmante le fatiguait. Au lycée, il passait ses journées à jouer l'élève modèle, au beau garçon qui écoute les filles se pavaner devant lui, contenant ses soupirs de lassitude à grand-peine. Le Death Note avait changé ce quotidien usant, il était devenu le maître des humains sans même que ceux-ci le sachent. Ce frisson lorsqu'il provoquait la mort d'un autre… ces criminels négligés de la faible justice humaine, lui s'en occupait avec la rigueur implacable d'un dieu. Il _était_ un dieu. Et ceci valait plus que tout au monde, le pouvoir au creux de sa paume quand sa plume glissait avec avidité sur le papier mortifère. Parfois, un rire malsain naissait au fond de sa gorge, tant la situation le grisait. Le pire assassin que la Terre aie jamais porté châtiait les criminels impunis, sans que lui-même ne soit un jour inquiété. Son invincibilité avait quelque chose de surnaturel, de divin. Le monde tournait selon sa propre loi, nouant et dénouant les nœuds de l'existence mortelle tel une Parque insatiable.

Il s'étira longuement, ses muscles ankylosés après ce long après-midi sans bouger de son bureau. Ce qu'il détestait la paperasse… heureusement que cette délicieusement horrible nouvelle était venue le tirer de son agacement grandissant. Il se leva lentement tandis que son second ramassait les documents épars sur la moquette grise, puis accrocha le portrait de la jeune inconnue sur un immense tableau blanc. _La morte au bouquet de fleurs_, voilà le titre qu'il donnait à cette composition remarquable pour un meurtrier faisant ses premiers pas dans le raffinement. Il l'écrivit distraitement sous la photographie, contemplant les notes et schémas couvrant l'ardoise veleda. C'était clair que les sept autres meurtres n'étaient qu'un entraînement, désormais il se donnait en spectacle. Pour quoi, pour _qui _? Et cette lettre rouge, toujours identique, que signifiait-elle ? Comment choisissait-il ses victimes, sachant qu'aucun lien n'avait été mis en lumière ? Car le tueur était un homme, Light n'en doutait absolument pas. Un homme qui passe inaperçu, sinon qui s'arrange pour qu'on ne le voie jamais. Oui, plutôt un asocial. Quelqu'un que l'on remarquerait immédiatement, une personnalité atypique. Un être nocturne, volontairement isolé. Une petite tape légère sur son épaule, une toux gênée… Le brun clair leva brusquement les yeux des entrelacs d'informations pêle-mêle, plus âme qui vive dans le grand bureau. Plus une veste sur les chaises, seule une lampe allumée dans un coin compensait faiblement la clarté solaire maintenant disparue.

Il est 21h, risqua Matsuda. Tout le monde est rentré, vous devriez en faire autant.

Vous avez raison, soupira son supérieur nettement plus jeune que lui. Je me suis encore laissé absorber…

Il prit ses affaires et quitta le bâtiment d'un air neutre, comme toujours, se dirigeant vers sa voiture d'un pas rêveur. Il rentra chez lui sans trop y prêter attention, concentré qu'il était sur son affaire. Pourquoi ? L'hypothèse d'une motivation personnelle, d'un crime passionnel ou encouragé par une relation quelconque avec les victimes avait été écartée au bout du deuxième cadavre. Il ne tuait pas juste parce qu'il en avait envie, non, il y avait un but constructif à tout ceci, mais lequel ? La finalité, c'était ça la clef, il le savait, il le sentait. Sans s'en rendre compte, il était chez lui, posant sa sacoche sur le canapé après avoir soigneusement verrouillé la porte. Par principe. Il s'y assit et alluma l'ordinateur portable, posé sur la table basse, qu'il cala sur ses genoux avant de pianoter avec empressement sur le clavier. Il avait de quoi faire, mais un seul par soir, il s'était promis de se modérer un peu. Il attrapa son cahier noir, dissimulé dans la doublure du sac, et écrivit le nom désiré. Il se sentait d'humeur créative aujourd'hui, sûrement à cause de L. Il décida que celui du jour mourrait d'une crise cardiaque –il affectionnait particulièrement cela-, chutant ainsi sur le sol recouvert de pétales de roses. A chacun sa signature. Après tout, les choses pourraient se corser à souhait si Kira décidait de dialoguer avec ce mystérieux L. Light avait le pouvoir d'étouffer l'affaire, ce dont il ne se privait pas, il voulait garder l'attention centrée sur lui. Enfin, Kira. Il ne voulait à aucun prix que des importuns à l'intelligence douteuse se mêlent à _son_ enquête. Il éteignit le portable et le remit à sa place, tandis qu'un sourire inquiétant étirait ses lèvres. Oh oui, elle lui semblait désormais bien loin la monotonie de sa vie… Sur ces considérations, il se leva et se concocta à dîner, ses gestes plus automatiques qu'autre chose. Il aimait manger dans le calme, sans le bruit de la télé ou une musique de fond quelle qu'elle fût, en tête à tête avec son esprit en ébullition constante. Il mit peu de temps à manger, débarrassant la table avant de se préparer à aller dormir. Étendu dans ses chauds draps noirs, les bras croisés sur son torse, il aurait été incapable de dire ce qui avait composé son repas du soir. En revanche, il revoyait dans les moindres détails la dernière victime en date de L. C'est sur cette belle image qu'il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il se réveilla le lendemain matin aux environs de 9h, le samedi il s'autorisait à dormir tard. Le soleil baignait la petite chambre avec douceur, Light s'étira avec délectation et se leva de bonne humeur. Il sortit un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche de son armoire, préleva des sous-vêtements dans un tiroir et se rendit à la salle de bain. Prenant sa douche avec plaisir, il repensa aux évènements de la veille. Il avait hâte que L se manifeste à nouveau. Coupant l'eau à regret, il s'essuya et s'habilla rapidement avant de prendre son petit-déjeuner dans la cuisine, la fenêtre entr'ouverte apportant un peu de fraîcheur. Il goutait la quiétude qui l'enveloppait, tranquillement, savourant son café les yeux clos.

Un peu plus tard, il marchait dans les rues qui se remplissaient peu à peu, déambulant au hasard. Comme à son habitude, il acheta le journal quotidien et jeta un œil aux gros titres. Un rire discret teinté de fierté lui échappa, Kira avait encore frappé cette nuit même. Un étudiant d'une vingtaine d'années avait été découvert ce matin dans son appartement, étendu sur le plancher entièrement dissimulé par des pétales pourpres diffusant une odeur douce-amère. Il était élégamment vêtu, comme s'il partait pour un rendez-vous. La photo rendait bien justice à l'intention que Kira y avait mise. Maintenant, il suffisait d'attendre la prochaine manifestation de ce tueur en série aux tendances poétiques.

Cela faisait maintenant quatre jours qu'il tournait en rond, quatre longs jours que ce journal traînait sur sa table de chevet. Il le narguait, ouvertement. Incapable, voilà le mot ! Il n'arrivait pas à savoir comment répondre à Kira. Une invitation à sortir, d'entrée de jeu ! Lui, l'homme le plus intelligent que la Terre aie jamais porté, avait été mis échec et mat dès le début de la partie. Et par qui ? Un adolescent qui jouait les flics pour le gouvernement ! Un môme à peine adulte qui se prenait pour un justicier, du bon côté aux yeux de tous, à qui il mentait éhontément à chaque fois qu'il assassinait quelqu'un d'autre ! Il n'allait pas le laisser saccager _son _terrain de jeu.

Il se dirigea vers le fond de son immense appartement et ouvrit l'imposant cadenas qui condamnait l'accès à une porte de bois blanc. Un grincement sinistre se répercuta jusque dans son crâne, le faisant frémir d'anticipation. Un tintement métallique retentit. Une jeune femme aux cheveux roux bouclés cascadant dans son dos était recroquevillée dans un coin, un anneau métallique cerclant sa cheville relié à une chaîne fichée dans le mur. Attrapant un sac posé dans le couloir près de la porte, il entra lentement et alluma la lumière. Douce, comme le résultat qu'il comptait bien obtenir. Un plateau trônait à sa gauche, comportant un verre et un grand bol vides. Bien, elle avait pris le temps de manger et de boire un peu. Il s'assit devant elle et la détailla avec attention, s'arrêtant sur chaque infime détail. Puis brusquement, il sortit de sa transe et la libéra de son entrave avant de la relever sans ménagement. Le sac sur l'épaule, il éteignit la rassurante lumière et entraîna la captive derrière lui. Elle ne résista pas une seule seconde, n'ouvrit guère la bouche pour protester, tel le pantin qu'elle était devenue après ces heures écoulées par dizaines dans cette petite salle obscure.

Les portes closes défilaient sous ses yeux mornes, pour enfin atteindre la salle de bain. La porte fut verrouillée derrière elle, mais quelle importance ? Un bruit d'eau s'éleva tandis qu'elle sentit ses vêtements tomber les uns après les autres, déchirés sans aucune cérémonie. Il la poussa dans la grande cabine aux parois de verre et retroussa ses manches avant de la laver méticuleusement. Le savon avait une agréable odeur de vanille qui lui rappela brièvement son enfance, mais elle n'arrivait plus à penser depuis longtemps- des années, des siècles ? Elle n'en savait rien. Ses abondantes mèches couleur de feu, son visage parsemé de tâches de rousseur, son corps digne d'une statue de maître, rien n'échappa à ses soins. Quand le jet cessa enfin, il eut la patience de la sécher avec délicatesse et de brosser sa crinière flamboyante, avant de faire coulisser un panneau de bois fin révélant un grand nombre d'habits à première vue somptueux. Il lui passa des dessous d'un blanc pur parfaitement assortis qui coûtaient certainement une petite fortune, puis une robe de la même couleur rehaussée de motifs finement cousus à l'aide de fils orangés. Cette luxueuse tenue sublimait sa pâleur et sa beauté, la fente sur le côté descendant jusqu'au sol révélant ses longues jambes. Il reprit sa sacoche et rejoignit le salon, où il l'installa à table. Il sortit de petits flacons et une trousse noire qu'il ouvrit, puis prit place en face d'elle. Se concentrant soudain, il se saisit d'une de ses mains et commença à nettoyer les peaux mortes, égaliser les ongles, ne s'arrêtant que lorsqu'il jugea cela suffisant. Il appliqua une première couche de vernis, transparente, pour protéger l'ongle de celle qu'il ajouterait une fois celle-ci sèche. Quand ce fut le cas, il traça habilement des lettres orange sombre sur le vernis durci, et attendit un peu avant de terminer par une dernière couche protectrice. Elle était presque parfaite. Fouillant dans la besace abandonnée non loin, il se munit de quelques tubes de maquillage et déplaça sa chaise pour être juste à côté d'elle. Il l'obligea à se tourner face à lui, et lui fit signe de fermer les paupières afin de les orner d'un trait impeccable d'eyeliner noir-argenté. Il magnifia ses cils de mascara sombre, et para ses lèvres d'une belle couleur rosée. Il n'en fallait pas davantage. Le sourire aux lèvres, il se leva. Il était temps de l'emmener sur le lieu de son prochain tableau.

* * *

Voilà, le premier chapitre de ma première fic! Je lirai avec plaisir vos commentaires, et j'essaierai d'écrire la suite bientôt. J'espère que ça vous a plu! N'hésitez pas sur les reviews :3


	2. Chapitre 2 Haute couture

Chapitre 2 Haute couture

Excellent, vraiment. Light arborait un sourire radieux face à la scène de doux cauchemar qui se tenait sous ses yeux pétillants de joie. Il avait répondu ! Le contact était établi. L'enquête qui piétinait auparavant allait bientôt se résoudre, il serait à portée de main s'il faisait encore quelques efforts…

-A-t-on son identité ? demanda-t-il en se doutant déjà de la réponse.

- Non, elle n'avait pas de papiers sur elle, rien qui puisse faciliter l'identification.

- Au moins, il est logique quelque part, grogna une voix dans son dos.

Le jeune enquêteur salua son père, qui n'appréciait pas forcément d'être sous ses ordres, encore moins lorsqu'ils planchaient depuis des semaines sans résultat. Le fils sourit davantage, rien ne pouvait entamer sa bonne humeur. Après tout, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'il ait les nerfs en pelote. Il faisait beau, avec une douce brise caressant son visage, la lumière du soleil soulignant les couleurs de la végétation foisonnante les entourant.

Des fougères sauvages envahissaient les allées pavées de pierres d'ardoises, formant un chemin volontairement inégal, sans toutefois gêner le passage. De petits graviers blancs venaient compléter le dédale serpentant entre les différentes parcelles du jardin, crissant légèrement sous les chaussures des hommes et femmes en uniforme aussi bien qu'en tenue de ville. Des ancolies poussaient çà et là, petites touches de peinture mauve déposée un peu au hasard. Des rosiers aux fleurs oranges resplendissantes arboraient une couleur pleine qui attirait le regard, blessant presque la vue sous les rayons solaires impitoyables. Pourtant, il ne faisait pas si chaud. Le saule pleureur, majestueux, apport ait un peu d'ombre et de fraîcheur, enveloppant également le banc de bois sombre où reposait la jeune fille. Light s'approcha d'elle pour détailler un peu cette nouvelle composition. Deux mots tracés au vernis à ongle, un sur chaque main, attirèrent son attention. « Viens jouer ». Le message était clair. Son sourire revint, inquiétant. Sur le reste du corps, il aperçut de fines lignes rouges qui dessinaient des entrelacs abstraits sur son corps. Partant des épaules, ils descendaient le long de ses bras pour finir au bout de ses doigts délicats. Comme un tatouage finement tracé, un bijou précieux incrusté à même la peau. Ces arabesques avaient été dessinées avec la pointe d'une lame, un poignard ou un couteau. Délicate attention… Elle semblait attendre patiemment quelque chose dans ce petit coin de paradis, où ne parvenait aucun bruit extérieur.

-La maison appartient à un couple marié plutôt riche, d'une quarantaine d'années mais sans enfants. déclara son père en revenant vers lui, un carnet de note ouvert à la main.

-A priori, pas de lien de parenté avec la victime donc.

-Non, avec ça, ils sont en voyage en Amérique Latine depuis un mois. Vu leurs billets de retour, ils ne reviendront que dans 6 semaines.

-Le tueur avait tout son temps pour y déposer le cadavre et le disposer à son gré… intéressant. Je retourne au bureau, j'en ai vu suffisamment.

Sur ce, il tourna les talons en souriant. Il en aurait presque sifflé de gaieté. Presque. Le trajet pour rejoindre l'immeuble qui abritait leur section fantôme fut désagréablement long, mais il n'avait pas le choix- l'emplacement de leur QG devait rester inconnu. Par chance, la météo radieuse et le nouveau meurtre entretenaient sa motivation enjouée. Il se gara à la place qui lui était réservée dans le parking souterrain, et commença à gravir l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait aux étages. Il aurait pu prendre l'ascenseur, mais cette marche qui devenait vite fatigante l'aidait à rester concentré. C'est avec un soulagement non feint qu'il s'assit dans son profond fauteuil de cuir, ses coudes reposant sur le plateau de verre de son bureau. Le mur du fond, qui n'était qu'une immense baie vitrée, lui permettait d'admirer la vue impressionnante - il se trouvait au 38ème. Mais il s'en moquait éperdument. Il aperçut des dossiers à la couverture brun clair qui reposaient entre ses bras. Bien, les rapports étaient arrivés. Celui du dessus détaillait très précisément la première scène de crime, mais n'apportait rien qu'il n'ait déjà remarqué de lui-même. L'autre en revanche, était nettement plus intéressant : le rapport d'autopsie. La mort remontait à environ 21h, bien avant la découverte du corps. Elle avait été tuée d'un seul coup de couteau qui, au vu de l'entaille très nette et profonde, avait une lame longue et aiguisée à souhait. Pas de traces de lutte, aucune blessure défensive, bilan toxicologique négatif pour absolument tout. Il chercha des yeux l'information la plus importante et fronça les sourcils. Pas d'agression ou de rapports sexuels… le coup à l'arme blanche faisait office de substitut. Pourtant le choix semblait volontaire, Light le savait, même s'il n'aurait su expliquer comment ou pourquoi. C'est dans la mort qu'il capturait leur essence, semblant se réserver pour un moment particulier – peut-être une personne ? Il ne les faisait pas souffrir alors qu'il arrachait leur dernier souffle, il les traitait avec… quel mot conviendrait ? _Respect_, oui, c'était cela. Il prenait un grand soin d'elles, sans leur faire de mal ou les toucher. Un tueur avec un sens esthétique, ben voyons. Cet homme, quel qu'il soit, était vraiment unique en son genre. Il en avait chaque fois une certitude plus forte. C'en était presque dommage de devoir le traquer pour l'arrêter. Mais s'ils n'y arrivaient pas, il se débrouillerait pour que Kira lui règle son compte. Un sourire vint fleurir sur ses lèvres, il aimait le surnom qu'il avait en tant que tueur. Sur ces considérations, il se leva et s'approcha de la bibliothèque au fond à gauche. Dans le bois, contre la couverture d'un livre, se trouvait un petit interrupteur gris métallisé. _Clic._ Il pivota légèrement à droite, tournant ainsi le dos à son bureau, pour regarder une partie du mur se décoller et disparaître dans le plafond, révélant un tableau veleda identique à celui de l'open space- en beaucoup plus grand. On pourrait le croire paranoïaque avec ses installations dignes d'un agent secret, après tout le jeune homme n'avait rien à cacher. Un discret soupir troubla le silence. Il avait _trop_ de choses à cacher. Dont la plus importante, titillée par cette enquête, était le cahier dissimulé dans son sac. Lui, Kira, Light Yagami. Il accrocha la photo du dernier crime sur l'ardoise lisse et saisit un feutre noir, afin d'y noter le titre qui lui était venu à l'esprit sur le banc du jardin. _Haute couture_. Le travail de filigranes ensanglantés sur ses épaules, ses bras et ses mains était d'une remarquable adresse. Les courbes avaient été tracées avec délicatesse et assurance, toutes en finesse Il avait su quand faire ces marques pour qu'elles gardent une belle couleur rouge foncé, allant jusqu'à choisir la lame la plus adaptée. Toutefois, là n'étaient que des croquis. Le roux le savait. Le tueur ces premiers essais, et testait différents cadres. Ce meurtre n'était qu'un coup de crayon sur sa toile finale.

Dissimulant le tableau blanc, il retourna à son bureau de verre et rangea les dossiers dans un des tiroirs du haut, avant de sortir et de rejoindre les sous-sols par l'ascenseur- descendre l'interminable escalier n'avait guère d'intérêt. Il voulait marcher un peu afin de réfléchir à la réponse qu'il allait donner à cet assassin artiste. Oh non, il n'allait pas le faire par-dessus la jambe, la dernière fois n'avait été qu'une simple mise en contact. Maintenant, il allait jouer ses véritables cartes, sans pour autant dévoiler son jeu- quelques touches discrètes, des détails…

L'homme ouvrit la porte sans un bruit et se glissa à l'intérieur. Refermant sans verrouiller, il fourra la clef dans sa poche et regarda autour de lui. Des bibliothèques, au moins trois, couvraient le mur de gauche du sol au plafond. Un petit marchepied reposait à côté, sans doute pour atteindre les plus hauts rayonnages. Au centre de la pièce, un large canapé crème et une table basse sur laquelle trônait un ordinateur. La fenêtre en face de lui diffusait une lumière douce, les rideaux tirés de chaque côté. Plusieurs plantes vertes bien entretenues égayaient la pièce, disposées à des endroits stratégiques, donnant un peu de couleur à l'ensemble. Des tableaux d'art abstrait accrochés aux murs venaient achever cette tâche. Sur sa gauche, un meuble long et bas de couleur sombre contenait des disques, des verres et un grand nombre de bouteilles d'alcool pleines ou très peu entamées. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine, spacieuse et bien aménagée, un îlot central avec plaques à induction ajoutant une petite touche de prestige. Les meubles avaient des portes noir mat tandis que le reste était blanc. Le four, le frigo et autres étaient couleur chrome. Les murs étaient peints d'un beau blanc étonnement propre, tout comme le carrelage au sol. On aurait pu se croire sur un échiquier, moderne certes, mais c'est l'impression que dégageait cette pièce. Impeccablement rangée, tout était à sa place, aligné le long des murs, même les couteaux étaient classés par ordre de taille. Il ouvrit un placard haut, les diverses boîtes étaient triées selon un ordre précis et strict. Nul désordre. Sans se presser, laissant ses yeux explorer chaque recoin, il rejoignit la chambre du maître des lieux- la seule de l'appartement. Un grand lit simple avec des draps gris perle soyeux, une fenêtre large avec des rideaux épais pour empêcher la lumière de filtrer la nuit, un miroir accroché au mur, un bureau simple avec une chaise de bois. Il s'approcha de ce dernier, quelques journaux récents y étaient soigneusement empilés, à côté d'une liasse de feuilles vierges et d'un pot rempli de crayons et stylos. Quelques gommes de diverses formes complétaient l'ensemble. Il ne vit aucun dessin, mais n'ouvrit pas les tiroirs pour chercher plus avant. Chaque chose en son temps. Il alla ensuite ouvrir l'armoire, des vêtements très classiques et passe-partout y étaient proprement pendus ou pliés. Quelques cravates, rien d'autre de particulièrement distingué. Il s'habillait avec classe, sans extravagance ses habits, sans être luxueux, étaient assurément de bonne qualité. Il semblait en prendre soin. Refermant délicatement les lourdes portes de bois, il alla examiner la table de chevet, sur laquelle reposait une petite lampe de lecture. En bois blanc, le petit meuble comportait plusieurs tiroirs qui refusèrent de s'ouvrir. Loin d'en prendre ombrage, il glissa les mains sous le meuble à la recherche d'un mécanisme quelconque, en vain. Il essaya cette fois à l'arrière, constatant que la petite table n'était étrangement pas collée au mur. Il sentit un petit trou et y glissa instinctivement un doigt, mais rien. Il le fit alors pivoter, un petit déclic retentit et les tiroirs s'entrouvrirent. Parcimonieux, il les referma tous, ne révélant que le contenu du premier. Il y trouva une photo en couleur, sur laquelle figurait une jeune femme blonde assise contre le sol, un bouquet entre les mains. Il la retourna et tomba sur quelques mots, visiblement écrits à la hâte, mais d'une belle écriture : _Tableau 1, La morte au bouquet de fleurs_. Sans un mot, il la reposa et clôt le tiroir, puis il revint dans le salon. Cet homme devait cultiver quelques secrets apparemment, son appartement était trop froid, conventionnel et impersonnel. Comme celui d'une personne prête à disparaître à tout moment. L'ameublement était en soi joli, mais très simple et minimaliste, comme s'il n'avait pu emporter que le minimum lors d'un déménagement précipité. Mais en réalité, cette sobriété résultait d'un choix absolument conscient, il le devinait, sans vraiment savoir comment. Au vu de la table de nuit, il sentait qu'il allait devoir fouiller avec application s'il voulait trouver davantage de choses- quelles qu'elles soient, il ne cherchait rien en particulier, sinon ce qu'il y avait à découvrir en ces lieux. Il n'avait pas aperçut la moindre photographie personnelle, ne serait-ce que de sa famille ou de sa jeunesse. A croire que personne n'habitait ici, comme un logement témoin. Il s'en faisait la promesse, il mettrait à nu les secrets qu'il tenait tant à dissimuler, jusqu'à qui il était lui-même. Tranquillement, il sortit et ferma à clefs une fois dans le couloir. Il serait de retour bientôt, et il avait encore le temps de partir sans s'inquiéter d'être vu. Il reviendrait, aucun doute là-dessus.

_Voilà le deuxième chapitre ! Vous ne comprenez pas tout ? Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça viendra ! Je sème quelques indices, mais rien de plus, j'aime faire patienter )_

_Et merci mille fois pour vos reviews, sans elles je n'aurais pas eu la volonté de terminer le chapitre deux aussi vite. Donnez-moi votre avis s'il vous plaît, il m'est vraiment utile ! Oh, et s'il manque des mots ou de la ponctuation, c'est un petit souci avec mon fichier Word : tout n'est pas correctement téléchargé, j'ai vérifié, donc si voyez quelque chose qui ne va pas, n'hésitez pas à me le dire… Sur ce, à bientôt j'espère !_

_Virgo'_


End file.
